Singles' Club
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: A series of fics about the Neopets who visit a Peophin Singles' Club. Story#1: Iruka is a lonely Yellow, but the Shadow he meets is too much for him! (SLASH believe it or not)


****

Singles' Club

__

One More Try

It was embarrassing. Correction, it was really embarrassing. If his siblings found out he was desperate enough to come...to come...to come to a Singles' Club, they'd never let him live it down!

But with a sigh, he enters anyway. 

The place doesn't look too bad. Not nearly as bad as his older brothers had described it. When he thought about it, he shouldn't have listened in the first place, considering they are all land dwellers. How would they know what an underwater one looked like? He really should think of these things beforehand.

He watches as all sorts of different Peophins socialize and choose partners.

There were Purples and Oranges, Checkers and Clouds. There's a nice Spotted one he's rather partial to, and GASP! A Desert type! His very favorite! He mentally grimaces. No one will look at him with all these pretty types around. He's only a plain Yellow.

The little Yellow quickly moves away when a Rainbow parades right past him. Pretty, but too fruity. There's no point in getting together with another bottom. That wonderful Desert decides to take Mr. Happy home though. Somehow, it just figures.

Sigh. Even the Ghost type got someone. Although he can't be certain if the Faerie actually wants to go or not. But the fact is they're leaving together!

"I should probably leave..."  
"Aw, don't do that, Sunshine."  
"Eep! Oh, uh, hi." He never noticed the Shadow that had swam right up to him. The Yellow can't help but feel small next to the guy. He's at least twice his size. It sucks being 'petite', as his Owner puts it.  
"I'm Kage. What's your name, Sunshine?" The deep, smooth voice rolls over him, making him feel weak in the fin.  
"I-Iruka."  
"Mm, cute. Kind alike you." A deep blush colors yellow skin a light purple. "How about we," a large black tail curls around Iruka's, "go somewhere and get better...acquainted?"  
"O-okay..."

Iruka never sees the Island that had been checking him out. "That's going to be trouble."

  
  
The date isn't really bad, but Iruka doesn't feel too comfortable either. Kage keeps touching him and telling dirty jokes.

"Kage...I don't like it here. Let's go somewhere else." Their current area is really creeping him out. The buildings are falling apart and the water is choke with algae. Bits of dull, twisted coral are growing in random areas.  
"This place isn't so bad."  
"I don't want to be here, Kage." Iruka is suddenly pinned to a wall.  
"Shut your mouth." Iruka squeaks in fear. "I've tolerated you all day and paid for everything! I think it's time that I take what I deserve."  
"Stop! Let me go!"

"RARR!" A large mass slams into the Shadow Peophin, knocking him away from the smaller one.  
"What the fuck?!" Dark eyes target the one who interfered with his fun. "Tubthumper."  
"It's Chumbawamba!" The Island Peophin kicks his hooves fiercely. He's around the same size as the Shadow, perhaps a little smaller, but just as strong and Kage knows this from experience.  
"Che, the runt's not worth the energy." With that, Kage tails it out of there.

"Are you okay?"  
"Y-yes...thank you for saving me." Iruka peels himself from the wall, trying to stop himself from shaking.  
"It was no problem. That guy is bad news, so you should try to avoid him."  
"R-right."  
"C'mon, I'll take you some place safe until your nerves calm down."

Iruka never went near that area of town, let alone the Singles' Club he had gone to, since that time. But Chumbawamba often stops by to check on him. He doesn't want admit it...but he's growing to like the Island. A lot.

But...after THAT time...he doesn't feel comfortable going anywhere alone with someone not part of his family. It's a shame...Chumbawamba seems to be a really nice guy.

"Iruka. Maraqua to Iruka. Please come in."  
"Wha? Oh, I'm sorry, Chumba. I spaced out there." A smooth chuckle brings a smile to the Yellow's face. The Island has a nice voice, especially when he's laughing.  
"It's alright. But I was asking if you are doing anything tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? No, I don't think so. Why?"  
"What to go on a date?"

Iruka freezes.

"Iruka...? You okay?"  
"No thank you...I don't think I want to date..."  
"You're not still worried about that, are you? I would never try to hurt you like that! You know that, right?"  
"I-I know...I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry, just explain to me."  
"It's just...I don't think I want that kind of relationship anymore..."  
"You've given up...on...love?"  
"I guess..."

Chumbawamba swims up close to him, nuzzling Iruka's cheek. "Iruka, look at me. Come on, look at me." Iruka's lavender eyes meet hazel. "Believe me when I say, love is something you should always give another try."  
"I..."  
"Please, just one more try. I won't hurt you. I promise."

The room is pregnant with the following silence.

The Island pulls away, having lost his hope. "One more." He pauses, jerking around to face the Yellow. "I'll give it one more try."  
"Wha hoo!" He's so happy and excited he swims circles around the smaller Peophin. Iruka laughs.  
"Chumba!"  
"I'm going to show you the best time ever! Just you see!"  
"Alright, alright! Now lets go get some ice cream."  
"But I thought we ate all of it a couple days ago." Iruka smiles and flashes him a wink as he heads towards the door.  
"I know."

Chumbawamba grins as he follows. Looks like he's getting that date sooner than he had hoped.


End file.
